


dream on

by maxille



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Leokasa Week, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, leokasa week 2020, please i hate this fic sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Leo doesn't want to get up.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Leokasa Week





	dream on

When Tsukasa arrived home, Leo was still hunched over on the floor, scribbling all over a sheet of manuscript paper, to no one’s surprise. Tsukasa slipped his shoes off and left them at the end of the bed before approaching Leo from behind. He grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook lightly, earning no reaction. Leo’s eyes remained glued to the paper, not so much as a flinch.

“Leo, come to bed,” he muttered. Leo still didn’t acknowledge his presence. Pouting pathetically, Tsukasa continued to shake him, until Leo used his free hand to swat him away. Although this was nothing new from Leo, it never ceased to offend Tsukasa. He’d have to use a bit his force to get his way, but that was nothing out of the ordinary when it came to Leo. When he lifted his pen to think, Tsukasa snatched the papers up. Leo turned around with fire in his eyes, glaring daggers at Tsukasa.

“Suo! Give them baaack!” he whined. Tsukasa only smirked, holding them high above his head, out of Leo’s reach. Leo hopelessly tried to jump and grab them but to no avail. “C’mon, Suo! You’re so meeaan!” he sobbed, latching himself to Tsukasa in an attempt to climb him.

“You aren’t getting these papers back,” Tsukasa said. Leo huffed, making noises as if that’d extend his arm. “Not until you sleep.” Leo frowned at this, finally letting go of Tsukasa. “You’re such a child,” he teased.

“Fine! I’ll go to bed,” Leo pouted. “I’ll just wake up when you’re asleep!” He grinned at his master plan. Tsukasa shook his head, placing the papers in his bedside drawer.

“C’mon, Leo. You’ve worked non-stop these past few days. You’re getting a good night’s sleep whether you like it or not.” Tsukasa’s assertiveness was hard to turn down, Leo had to admit, but it was nothing he hadn’t done before. Reluctantly, he let Tsukasa drag him to their bed, tucking him under the covers like a child. “G’night, Leo,” Tsukasa whispered. Leo let himself be enveloped in the warmth of Tsukasa’s arms. Perhaps finishing the piece could wait.

* * *

Tsukasa woke up with tired eyes. Sunlight peaked through a gap in the blinds, shining right in his face. He squinted, taking a moment to adjust to the light, before rubbing out the sleep in his eyes. Next to him laid Leo, which was a surprise, to say the least. He expected Leo to have kept true to his word. But no, instead of being up and composing, he was still next to Tsukasa, softly snoring. He brushed a strand of hair out of Leo’s face, causing him to groan a little. Leo groggily opened his eyes a little, reaching his hand out to join with Tsukasa’s. Leo yawned quietly, moving closer to press himself against Tsukasa’s chest.

“Morning, Leo,” he whispered. Leo shook his head against Tsukasa’s chest. “Is everything alright?” Leo didn’t respond, instead, he put his free arm around Tsukasa’s shoulder.

“Don’t wanna get up...” he muttered, before falling back into a sound slumber.  _ Cute, _ Tsukasa thought. He ran his free hand through Leo’s messy hair, it was bristly but nice at the same time. Tsukasa saw no harm in spending a few more minutes like this.

* * *

For the second time that morning, Tsukasa woke up, Leo’s nose still nestled in the crook of his neck. A glance at his alarm clock showed that a few more minutes had turned out to be a few more hours. It was approaching midday, and the pair were still in bed.

“Leo, time to get up,” Tsukasa shook Leo softly, causing him to groan and mumble under his breath. Tsukasa laughed as he sat up, much to Leo’s dismay. In response, he pushed Tsukasa back down, shifting positions so he now lay atop Tsukasa’s stomach. A small victory laugh slipped from his lips.

“Just a little longer...” he muttered. Tsukasa was confused; wasn’t Leo the one who so desperately wanted to compose the night prior? He was sure he would never understand how Leo’s mind worked.

Then again, he really couldn’t complain. What harm could a few more minutes do?

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry i dont like this one bit  
> it feels so rushed but its the only idea I had   
> maybe I'll feel better about it in the morning...  
> i hope yall enjoy! day 3 of LeoKasa week! tomorrow I'll be doing the kiss prompt because of course i will.
> 
> follow my twitter @becky__help


End file.
